


Lumpy Fidget Spinner

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, No Dialogue, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998





	Lumpy Fidget Spinner

One day, Lumpy was at the store and looking around. He stopped, however, when he saw that there were fidget spinners on sale. Each one was only a dollar each. Lumpy had never seen a fidget spinner before, but he decided that he had to get one.

He bought one of the fidget spinners and brought it home with it. The spinner he purchased was a light blue color, like he was. When Lumpy returned home, he sat down at his desk (which had his computer on it), opened the spinner's box, removed the spinner, and then placed it on the desk in front of him. He put one finger on the middle of the spinner and then flicked one of the prongs on it. The spinner started spinning for roughly half a minute before it finally slowed down and stopped.

Lumpy was so amused from watching it that he couldn't help spinning it again once it had stopped. It spun for several seconds, but then slowed down again, so he spun it again. All he wanted to do was play with this for hours on end.

About five minutes later, however, he got bored and put his fidget spinner in the drawer on his desk. He couldn't wait to play with it again, though.


End file.
